


Castiel Constantine

by Artmetica



Category: Constantine (All media types), Supernatural
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmetica/pseuds/Artmetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by nanoochka's fic, Hellblazer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel Constantine

**Author's Note:**

> Speed painting

  



End file.
